


Tony's Masks

by Cavan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavan/pseuds/Cavan
Summary: Everyone on MCRT has masks.





	1. Chapter 1

TONY'S MASKS  
'No more masks here in the office and with the team' yells Gibbs 'I am fed up with all this messing around and get to work'.  
'Ok you want me to lose the one thing that makes me me then you all will need to drop what makes you all you  
Timmy - No more hacking for information for cases and when you are playing your games.  
Ziva - you have to follow all the American laws not just the ones you agree.  
Ducky - no more stories that things remind you of things from your past.  
Now the biggies  
Abby - no Caf-pow and no giving MCRT preference at work other teams work is as important.  
Gibbs - NO COFFEE no yelling or smacking me or anyone else to let off steam.  
If you all want me without my masks then you can try living and working without yours'  
'No Tony, these are not masks that is just us, you can't want us to change' argues Timmy ' we need to use these things to do our jobs'  
'Timmy, what I have asked you to do is to follow the laws of the land and NCIS policies things you should be doing everyday but you, Ziva, Abby and Gibbs do not think you need to. You can bend the law but not break it to do your job' states Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva then butts in saying 'Unlike you we can live with following the rules but you are always hiding who you are behind all your masks, frat boy, eternal one night standor just a goofball'. 'I think you mean goofball' injects McGee. Ziva looks at Tim likes she wants to hit him but remembers just in time that that is not allowed as it would be assault and would mean that Tony was right that she could not follow American laws.  
Everyone sees that it is going to be hard as Tony had picked up on all their worst quirks so this will be a bigger challenge than they first thought.  
'What is it that you want to prove with this' asks Gibbs seeing that it would be hard for everybody to work one week following Tony's challenge. As even if he reduced his coffee intake and surviving was going to take alot out of him but not to be able to express his anger by head slapping people especially Tony.  
'Just that we all have our masks that we live and work by not just me but none of you see that. Are you sure that you want to be around me without my masks as the last time I came to work without any it did not go down well' Tony replied.  
'When was that' asked a curious Abby as she could not remember anytime that Tony wasn't hiding behind some personality trait or other.  
'When Gibbs was on his Mexico beach holiday' snapped Tony 'THAT'S WHEN'.  
'But that was your worse mask of all you pretending to be the Boss. Telling us that to do' states Ziva looking at McGee and Abby for agreement and getting nods said she was right.  
At that Ducky, Tony and Gibbs just look at the three younger friends in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

'What do you mean, Tony was your Boss then and before and after my time away, he is my Senior Field Agent' Gibbs states in a shocked voice. How had he missed this.  
'Tony is always messing around with his pranks or playing games on his phone when you are not around when he should be helping find the information that you need to solve the cases so how could you make him our Boss, Gibbs, and expect us to believe that he was good enough to stand in for you when you were on your Hiatus in Mexico' queries Ziva.  
'You are always slapping Tony on the back of his head more than anyone else and when you went to Mexico all you said to Tony was ''You'll do'' while you said to me that I was a good agent. You always let Ziva know when she has done a good job and with Abby you kiss her on her and ''Good job Abby'' states Timmy  
'And when you came back for Ziva you were always shouting and growling at Tony so what were we to think but that Tony was your SFA just because he was here the longest and was willing to be your slave/punching bag' interjects Abby.  
Tony sits down with his head in his hands unable to say anything thimking is this how is team-mates/friends/family thought of him how can he stay here anymore. Where can I go from here, I wonder if Tobias Fornell would still give me a jpb or just arrest me. It might be time to move out of DC or even America. Gibbs just can't believe what he has just after hearing from him team how can they think that.  
'Wh Wh What do you mean by that' stutters Gibbs 'Tony is not my slave or my punchbag, where did you get an idea like that'.  
Abby, Ziva, Timmy look at both Tony and Gibbs and then at each other wondering who should speak then Ziva steps forwards and says  
'From you, Gibbs. You have him doing most of your paperwork and you always direct your angry at Tony even when it was his fault that the cases were not solved or we had ran out of leads. So how can we think that you believe he is a good agent let alone that he is good enough to be our team lead?'


	4. Chapter 4

Tony stands and turns to Gibbs ignoring all the rest in the room and says 'Agent Gibbs, I am going now I will' 'No, Tony, you can't leave we need to talk' pleads Gibbs ' I need to think about what has been said here and I need to see Jimmy and ask his advice' Tony replies.   
Abby wonders why him 'Tony, you don't even like Autopsy Grimlin, you gave him that stupid name'.  
'It would seam that he maybe my only friend in the team. Just because I give somebody a nickname does not mean that we can't be friends' Tony states as he nears the door.  
'I'll see you later, come over tonight' again Gibbs pleads  
'Yea sure' Tony calls back over as he closes the door 'we'll see'.  
Gibbs rushes to the door and shouts 'Please Tony please'  
Tony slowly turns and faces Gibbs 'Ok Agent Gibbs but just us, no more sneaked planned attacks like this one'.  
'Ok Tony whatever you want, see you around 7' coincides Gibbs the he turns to confront the rest of his so called team to find out what the hell has been going on.  
'I need yous to split up and of reasons why Tony does not trust this team, my team, and why he is think of leaving it. I am going for coffee and when I come back I want answers. This goes far back maybe as farback as you Ziva joining the teamor maybe further back, I want answers' with that Gibbs leaves the conference room.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony strolles into autopsy seeing his Autopsy Grimlin cleaning the metal tables that were used for autopsies he calls out 'Jimmy, you want some lunch mate'.  
Jimmy turns arounds smilling 'Yes, please but I can't leave till Doctor Mallard returns from his meeting' he replies.  
'I don't think that will be for a while as they have alot to discus. Just give him a call and let him know that we will be at Maria's and will bring back sandwiches for everyone'.  
Jimmy calls Doctor Mallard 'Doctor Mallard, me and Tony are heading out for lunch at Maria's and will bring back sandwiches for everyone, are you Ok with that'.  
'Thats alright James' replies Ducky 'And look after Tony for me'  
' Always do, goodbye'.  
Jimmy turns around mystified at Doctor Mallard last statement and looks at Tony who is looking at the floor sheepishly as if he had heard what Doctor Mallard had said to him.  
'Tony, what is going on. Why did Doctor Mallard rush out of here at the same time Abby left her forensics lab? I have heard from other agents that you and the rest of team Gibbs were in conference room 1' Jimmy asks Tony.  
'Not here please Jimmy, I will tell you everything at Maria's, I promise but I can't talk here someone may come in' pleads Tony 'I need some of your sage advice'.  
'Ok then come on my tummy is rumbling and I am eager to find out what's happend that you are so twitchy about it' Jimmy states as he pulls on Tony's arm.  
As Tony and Jimmy sit the back booth in Maria's sandwich bar and have placed their sandwich and coffee order and the order for their colleagues Tony explains that he was at the meeting with the rest of the team and some things were said.  
'But before I go into what was said, how would you discribe me and I want your honest answer, Jimmy'  
'Ok. Loyal, Smart, Friendly, Approachable, Sociable, Helpfull. I could keep going on if you want but why do you ask' asked a puzzled Autopsy Grimlin.  
'It seams that my team, my friends don't know or see me at all. It is no wonder that Director Vance does not see me if my own team can't see behind some of my maskd. I think it might be time to move to another team or agency' Tony says sadly.  
As Jimmy looked at Tony he could see how pale he had become and how Tony hands were twisting his napkin.  
'What in god's name did they say to you, you are a great team mate and a great friend' says a horrified Jimmy.  
So Tony tells a very shocked Jimmy everything that was said at the meeting how everyone turned on him.


	6. Chapter 6

You have to remember that in a room full investigators it did not take it long for the whole bullpen had noticed that Team Gibbs had moved to the conference room 1 so it did not take long for Director Vance to find out the something serious was happening with his lad team and he need to find out ASAP as it neve bode well when this team were not at their desks. He was so tempted to turn on the cameras in the conference room but thought better of it as he did not want to get on the wrong side of an angry Gibbs if he could help it so he will let things play out until he had no other choice. But since DiNozzo had stormed out of the room and then Gibbs shouting at him to be at his house that evening it did seem that there was a major problem on Team Gibbs and it centred on Tony.   
Vance flicked on the cameras on just as Gibbs was telling his team that he was going for some coffee and when he comes back he wanted answers to this goes far back maybe as far back as you Ziva joining the team or maybe further back. ‘’That the hell had happened whatever it was it had been going on for a long time long before I had become Director but whatever it was could tear apart my best team, I better fix this before it gets any worse’’ thought Vance ‘’ but I need to find out happened, who to asked’’. Walking around knowing he needed to speak to someone who was here as long as DiNozzo. Picking up the phone he asked Rick Balboa, the Senior Agent for the second MCRT team.to come to his office.  
‘Take a seat Rick, can you give me a Senior Agent’s opinion of Tony DiNozzo’ Asked Vance after indicating Balboa to take a seat around the conference table in front of the TV that was now off.  
‘Well, DiNozzo, Tony is one of the best agents if not the Best agent in the Agency. He is our best undercover ma, he can infiltrate almost organisation around and if he can’t go in himself he will train and then talk through the scene with whomever we send in. Tony has been trained to be an investigator by 3 different Police Department before coming here and working with Gibbs who when he wants to can be a great teacher, you have to remember that they were a 2 man team for over a year before Caitlin Todd started to work here.’ Rick stops to see if the Director is understanding what he is saying. Seeing a blank expression on his Director face Rick does not understand why Vance does not see the Real Tony.  
Rick continues ‘You do know that the Tony that is in the office when it is quiet is not the real Tony, that Tony is only trying to let the junior agents on his team find the information that he has already found, that is his way of training them and he takes the blunt of the anger from Gibbs so that they run away like the first few dozen did. Tony’s pranks is a way for letting off steam for the whole office as doing this work can tier you out, you do know what the burn out is for people who deal with the kind of things that we deal with on a near daily basis we do need a release and pranks in the office where they can be monitored is one of the best ways to keep your people sane and functioning agents’  
Looking at Vance Rick sees that he is nodding as he can see some understanding to what he has said.  
‘Is this about what is happening in the conference room with Gibbs’s team, we all know that something bad maybe happening but let me tell you that everyone of your Senior Agents will be fighting to have Tony on our teams that is if you get your act together and give him his own team either here or in another office. I can let you know that if Tony leaves he will have all the other Alphabet agencies after him, Fornell included and he has wrongly arrested Tony too many times’ stated Balboa getting up from the table and heading to the door hoping to see Tony before he leaves the building for the evening. He hopes to let Tony that most of the office is on his side and if he wants to stay in DC that he would have him on his team anytime before anyone gets to him.


	7. Chapter 7

As Jimmy and Tony enter the elavator in the NCIS headquaters Jimmy turns to Tony and says 'Tony, you have to leave NCIS, well if not NCIS then this team you are on NCIS DC, I would call them your team but it seems that they don't see you as a team mate at all. When was the last time you had a good night sleep and I mean a full 8 hours restful sleep weeks months or is it years, this team is slowly killing you. Do you understand that don't you, Tony you are much better than that self-rightous bunch of fools. Do you think Vance will let you leave'.   
'Jimmy, Vance would throw a party if I said I wanted to leave he has never liked me. I often wondered if he did not put Ziva and McGee up to all the crap that they pulled' Tony said as he exited the lift on his floor.  
'What kind of things ddid they do' enquired a puzzled Palmer.  
'You remember the Military at Home case a while back'  
'Yea, what about it, you lost your voice on it you stayed but I am sure that most Doctors would have insisted that you go home and rest. so what did those two do?' asked Jimmy.  
'While I was getting the voice matchs they turned off the mic to the car so they could not hear what was happening' whispered Tony  
'THEY DID WHAT' shouted Jimmy 'DON'T THEY KNOW THAT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR KILLED, THEY WERE YOUR BACK-UP WHY DID THEY STOP LISTENING'  
Everyone in the bull pen stopped what they were doing when they heard what Jimmy had said even people in the nearby offices stuck their heads out to see what the commotion was all about. The agents who had heard what Jimmy had said just looked at each other in shock mouthing 'they were not listening, not backing up their SFA'  
Rick Balboa who was coming down the stairs from Vances office and was looking for Tony had heard what Jimmy shouted walked over to Tony and laid his hand on his shoulder and asked 'Are you ok Tony'. Just as Vance walks out of his office to see what was going on in the bull pen Gibbs walks out of the elevator and the agents who ha heard what had been said turned and shot glares at him.  
Not knowing what was going on as he is not use to the agents on the floor looking at him like that, he shouts 'WHAT'. Rick Balboa calls out 'SFA's front and centre' As the 4 SFA's who are on the floor run and stand in front of Balboa he says 'Protection detail' and looks at both Tony and Jimmy 'Tony you know we all heard what Jimmy just said and whether you like it or not we will need this cleared up so just write it up and I will look in to it, I promise. If you need anything just ask Steve there and he will ensure one of my team will get it for you'.   
Tony just nods as this was never surpose to get out as he knows that everyone will blame him. He justs sits at his desk with his head in his hands and Steve leans in and says that 'I have your six' which shocks Tony.  
Rick turns to Gibbs and states 'The director's office we have things to discuss now and stay away from Tony '. Gibbs, is surprise as how Balboa is speaking to him as he thought that everyone was afraid of him, looks at Tony, who shakes his head as if to say 'not now' and says 'Tony is My Agent' and all that Rick says is 'For now he is, up stairs'.  
Going up the stairs Gibbs does not know how this day has got so bad since all he wanted was for Tony to drop his Masks, little did he know that the day was going to get so much worse than he could ever think.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Gibbs and Balboa got in the Director's office Gibbs turn and steps into Rick's personal space 'What have you done with DiNozzo and why does he need protection, if anyone going to protect him then it will be my team we have each others sixes'.  
'I will answer your questions after you answer some of mine. The SFA's will be Tonys protection until we get all the answers and your team will stay away from him no matter' states Rick not stepping back from Gibbs as would have been normal but instead taking a step closer showing his full size of 6 feet 9 inches and 200 pounds.  
'Will someone please let me in on what in going on in my agency' demanded Vance closing the file he was reading as he got up frm his desk 'Rick is this about what we talked about earlier.  
'Yes and No director' replies Balboa not taking his eyes of Gibbs ' Are you to answer my questions now Gibbs or should we just stand here and see who has the biggest set of balls'  
'Go ahead ask your questions if only to shut you up' retorted Gibbs with an air of resentment.  
'Ok, when was the last time Tony was undercover' queried Balboa  
Vance and Gibbs look at each other and shrug their shoulders and then Gibbs says ' 3 months ago, why do you ask'  
'Just amswer my question. Nothing since that big case from the SacNav, nothing more resent that involed just your team on a smaller scale in the last 3 to 4 weeks' enquired Balboa  
'No' injected the director wondering if he had missed some case and as he turn to look at Gibbs when he notice a strange look on Gibbs face as if he was remembering something 'Well, was there a reason why DiNozzo was undercover that I did not know about'  
'3 weeks back we had that homegrown terrorists case about the shooting of the Commander and the Radio station staff, Tony was pertending to be buying a house in that rich area, Royal Woods, if I remember' remembered Gibbs.  
'We got the terrorists and if I recall Tony lost his voice, quiet times was had by all' smiled Vance and Gibbs smirked at the joke.  
Rick Balboa looked at his two colleagues with pure disgust 'The terrorists arrested or dead, no more casualties. Where were the rest of your team while Tony was losing his voice, can you let me know'  
'If you really must know I was in MTAC with Vance, Ziva and Tim were listening in on Tony is a car a few blocks away and from what I have heard he never stopped talking the whole time, thank goodness I did not have to listen to him go on and on it would have drove me to tears' Gibbs remarks.  
'Me too' interjects Vance.  
'So an agent get injured in the line of duty, yes loosing his voice is an injury and all you two can see is that it was funny' Rick says shaking his head in disapproval 'Well gathering from what everyone in the bull pen just heard I would say that something happened and I mean something big'.  
'What the hell to you mean by that' Gibbs angerly asked.  
'There was something about :they stopped listening, and you could have been hurt or killed:'  
'No, Tony would have said if that happened, he would have told me' shouted Gibbs  
'It would have only been a joke' Vance tries to calm the suitation down  
'Does Tony know he could go to you, Gibbs, you thought it was funny that he lost his voice and if I recall you joined in at making jokes at his expense when Ducky had told him not to speak.He was surpose to trust you. You director Vance have made it known trough out the office if not the whole of NCIS how much you dislike him and McGee and Ziva are the agents of the future would you go to you if you were Tony and had a problem, I know I wouldn't' states Balboa.  
'I am going to investigate this and if I get any interference from anyone I will take this to either SecNav or even SecDef' declare SSA Balboa leaving Vance's office


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva had been pacing around the conference room waiting for Gibbs to come back wondering where the hell was Gibbs so she could get out of the room and back to work. Looking around the room she noticed that everyone else was just as either nervous or anxious, McGee was thinking that Gibbs had been very angery when he left and hoping that by now he would have calmed down alot. Abby was on the verge of crying again thinking that her family was breaking up wondering if she could put everything back together again Abby did not like change. Then Jimmy voice rang clearly in the room 'THEY DID WHAT DON'T THEY KNOW THAT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR KILLED, THEY WERE YOUR BACK-UP WHY DID THEY STOP LISTENING'. What they hell was Jimmy shouting about, all four in the room head over to the door as they knew that Jimmy was with Tony and they may some answers from Tony before Gibbs gets back.  
On opening the the room door they see Gibbs heading up stairs with Balboaso; Ziva and McGee head over to their area of the bull pen, followed by Ducky and Abby, only to find their continually blocked by other agents who were giving them the evil eye.  
'Can you please get out of our way we need to get to our desk' asks McGee  
'No, you all need to go back into the conference room' states Steve O'Reilly, Balboa's SFA.  
'We do not take orders from you, we only take orders from Gibbs' sneered Ziva stepping in front of McGee  
'Oh Ziva thats where you are wrong as agents or Liaison agents you do take orders from all SSA's and SFA's here in the office and other NCIS offices as long as the are lawful orders. So I am ordering you back to the conference room or we can go to one of the interrogation rooms the choice is up to you Officer Da-vid' replies Steve ' Which room is it going to be'  
'Ziva you, McGee and Abby return back to the conference while I speak with Agent O'Reilly here for a moment' interrupt Ducky.  
Ziva glares at the SFA done an about turn and headed back to the conference room with a shocked Abby and a mystified McGee following in her wake.  
'What the hell was that' screamed Abby 'Why did everyone look at us like we were the Spawn of Satan'.  
'I don't know unless Tony said something to them' replid McGee quietly  
'What could Tony have said that would bring a reaction like that. Iknow that Jimmy said somrthing about back-up but you two or Gibbs is always Tony's back-up and nothing happened the last few times that Tony was outthere that he might need back-up. Tell me nothing happened, please I am pleading with you McGee tell me nothing happened to Tony' cried Abby.  
'No nothing happened, he just lost his voice' replied Ziva quickly looking sternly at McGee as if don't you say anything 'maybe something happened when he was working for the SecNav, I mean Tony is always doing things that we don;t know about, something might have happened then'.  
Just then the door opens and in walks ......


	10. Chapter 10

'Stephen can I talk to Anthony, please' asked Dr. Mallard.  
Looking over at Tony and getting a nod 'Just for a few minutes and no touching, alright' replied Steve.  
'What is wrong with him, is he sick does he need a doctor, I can help' Ducky said.  
'Just talk to him and really listen to what he has to say and about being sick not for me to say' responded O'Reilly ' I'd say you have a few minutes only so you better go now'.  
Ducky walks over to Gibbs team area quickly to check on Tony and seeing him slumped jn his chair with his head in his hands and Jimmy leaning back on Ziva's desk with an angry expression on his face that Ducky had never seen on Jimmy before as James is never angry with anyone.  
'James what is going on are you hurt' Ducky asked earnestly not seeing anything any blood or brusing on Jimmy  
'I thought you wanted to talk to Tony, Doctor Mallard or aren't you worried about him too or are you like the rest of Team Gibbs and not worrying about the most vulnerable member of that so called team' Jimmy replied angerly.  
'Look Tony is ok I will speak to him after I see to you. But I have never seen you looking like this before all tensed up and shaking with anger, are you ok James' requested Dr Mallard.  
'I'm fine' replied Jimmy looking over at Tony who shakes his head 'and I think you should go back to the conference room now Doctor Mallard as I don't believe Tony is ready to talk to you' with that Jimmy goes over and stands in front of Tony so Dr Mallard cannot see how much he has hurt Tony by his actions.  
'Maybe it is for the best that you go back to the conference room now Doctor Mallard seeing as Tony is not up to talking' suggested Agent O'Reilly.  
Doctor Mallard was about to say something to Agent O'Reilly when he spies Gibbs walking down the steps from the Director's office so he heads back to the conference room and as he is about to enter Gibbs and Balbos catck up with him and the all enter together.


	11. Chapter 11

Just then the of the conference room door opens and in walks Doctor Mallard, Gibbs along with Balboa.   
Abby turns to face the door seeing Balboa says 'What is he doing here, this is family busness we don't need any outsiders here'  
Balboa just looks at Gibbs 'This is what I mean your team have no respect for other personnel with in the agency let alone other senior agents who are in charge, this is why things need to change for evertones sake and especially for your SFA.'   
Everyone else in the room looks on in shock hearing someone criticize Abby to Gibbs and he just listen.  
'I know the Dr Sciuto in not an agent so does not fall under the same commend structure but she still has to respect it. If this is a team meeting than neither Dr Sciuto or Doctor Mallard should be here as they are technical support or medical support staff whose job is to assist all they investigative teams as required and not just priorities MCRT cases over all other cases'.  
Still in shock noone says a word while Balboa walks over to the head of the conference table and slaps his hard down on its surface.  
'Now listen everyboby I am now acting SAC in charge of this building which includes MCRT, other team and all technical support or medical support staff. Do you all understand what that means'  
'No I don't understand you are not our Boss only Gibbs and Director Vance are' Abigail replies sharply looking for agreement from her colleagues.  
'Oh, but I am and any and all insubordination will be dealt with in an appropriate mannor' stated SAC Balboa.  
'Gibbs, what does SAC mean' enquire Ziva as she had never heard the term before.  
'Ziva the term means Special Agent in Charge and my Boss so that means he is also all of your boss. If SAC Balboa tells you to do something and you refuse there is nothing I can do to help you' replied Gibbs.  
'Now listen up everybody all MCRT cases for the last 10 years are being looked into by teams from both the FBI and Cyber Crimes, thet will also be looking in to all cases of failing to follow the policies and procedures of this agency and any an all cases of insubordination by Junior field agent McGee and Liaison Officer David. They will be confiscating all NCIS electronic equipment that you all use including Laptops computers and any mobile devices you have here or in your personel residences' states the new SAC.  
'You can't just take out equipment like that' shouts both Ziva and McGee'  
'We have rights, you can't just come and this equipment how are we surpose to work with out them' interjects Ducky  
'That is government property so we can recall it whenever we need to and now we need to. If you use any personal electronic devices while carrying out your duties these will need to be also checked and once cleared these items will be returned to you' replied Balboa 'Agent McGee and Liaison Officer David, you will report to interview rooms 1 + 2 asap there are 2 guards waiting outside to escort you'  
'Rick no please let me escort them' begs Gibbs 'We don't know if anything happened yet'  
'Ok Gibbs you can escort them but I do hope you will be as willing to arrest them if it is proven that they did break procedures' replied the SAC. ' one more thing if anyone knowingly or unknowingly assist or assosted with distroying or wiping information from any of the electronic devices will be arrested under the patriot act as terrorists as these items are federal property'  
With that Gibbs, McGee and Ziva leave the room.  
'Dr Sciuto Doctor Mallard if you require anything the agent at the door will arrange fot it to be brought to you, food and or drinks' with that SAC Balboa leave the conference room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting chapter but have been busy at work

Jimmy and Tony move to the break room as they can talk more quietly there out of sight of the whole office. By the time Balboa got back to floor and notices that Tony is no longer insight his desk the word had got around about his promotion and Steve O'Reilly, Balboa's SFA steps forward to shake his hand and offer his congratulations only to find out that he has been promoted to SSA for Balboa’s team.   
Balboa notices that Tony is no longer insight and looks at Tony’s desk and back at Steve, who just says ‘In the break room and the rest of our team are guarding the door’  
Just then Fornell storms on to the floor followed closely behind by Agent Ron Sacks. Fornell is in the foulest of moods and snorts ‘What the hell is going on here, where the hell is Gibbs’’  
SAC Balboa steps in to Fornell line of sight with O’Reilly at his shoulder and calmly states ‘I’m the one who called you and if you cannot calm yourself down you can just head back to the Hoover Building and send someone you have a little more common sense and courtesy’.  
‘Balboa, who died and left you in charge’ replied Tobias.  
‘As of 1 hour ago I am the SAC for this floor, so are you ready to listen to the problem and it is a doozy. You will be working closely with our Cyber Crimes team’ states Balboa.  
‘Congratulations on the promotion, Rick and sorry about the attitude but it has been a long morning and I did not want any grief form Gibbs’ Interject Fornell. Ron Sacks snickers behind Fornell’s back which Tobias and Rick hear and are not amused by it they look at each other and snort and Fornell shouts ‘Shut up Ron or go back to the car’. Agent O’Reilly shoots Sacks a look that has Ron looking sheepishly at the ground.  
Turning back to Balboa, Tobias asks ‘Ok, what is the problem and how can your friends from the FBI help. But first how come you are the one requesting help and not either Vance or Gibbs, they are normally they ones either demanding or insisting on interagency cooperation’  
‘Well the problem is with Gibbs’s Team’ replies Balboa.  
‘What has DiNozzo done now’ sneers Ron Sacks.  
‘What do you mean by that’ shouts O’Reilly stepping into Ron Sacks personal space with his nose nearly touching Sacks’s.  
‘Well when ever we have to come over here it is usually to arrest him, that’s all’ replies Sacks not noticing that the room has gone quiet and everyone is shooting glares at him ‘Just ask his team, they know what he is like’  
‘Fornell you better get him out of here or you be investigating his murder an although it is in a room full of investigators, I can bet no one will have seen thing except maybe our own team and then I not so sure’ snaps Agent O’Reilly.  
Unbeknownst to all in the bullpen 2 things happened, first Tony has come out of the breakroom and hears what both Sacks and O’Reilly has said, he is both shocked and troubled by what he has heard, secondly that 4 other people have joined the floor, Tom Marrow, former head of NCIS now Deputy Director of Homeland Security with their personal security, and Walt Skinner Director of the FBI who are shocked by what they are hearing. Walt Skinner making himself be known by shouting   
‘What the frigging hell is going on here’  
Shocked looks are thrown around the room as no one knows what to say. Some people turn and look at Tony has turned pale makes a dash for the toilets with Jimmy running after him. Tom Morrow sees how stressed Tony is sends his security guard after him hoping that before Tony returns that he will what is going on as he has always like and trusted the young agent. Since he left NCIS he had been trying to get Tony to leave and join him in Homeland Security with a promotion to an SSA position as Tony could see connections that everyone else missed if he played this right maybe he could get his man, Tom just hope that Walt did not know how good Tony was but knowing that Tobias was always trying to poach Tony he might have a fight on his hand but no matter what it seams that they needed to get Tony away from NCIS for his own sake.


	13. Chapter 13

On hearing ‘What the frigging hell is going on here’ Vance decides to come out of his office to find out what the yelling was about but pulled up short when he see the other two directors.  
‘Gentlemen, as we don’t have a meeting planned what can NCIS do for you today? He asked cordially   
‘One moment Leon, just need to talk to a member of FBI about how to interact with his fellow agents. Agent Sacks can you please explain what you mean by that statement as I am sure that Agent Anthony DiNozzo is a fine upstanding agent and one that other agents wish to aspire to’  
‘I did not mean anything derogatory against Agent DiNozzo, Sir’ replied a shocked Ron Sacks.  
‘Then I think that you should return to the Hoover Building and make a report on your attitude to Agent DiNozzo, have it ready by the time I return later today, dismissed’ barked Director Skinner.  
Ron Sacks headed off to the elevator, only to find his way blocked forcing him to use the stairs. With that Skinner and Morrow headed up the stairs to Vance’s office.  
‘To answer your question from before I would guess we ae here for the same thing. I had a team meeting with one of your teams, Mace’s team, I believe and they heard an interesting titbit of information that Tony DiNozzo maybe thinking of moving on as he is having trouble in paradise’ stated a cheerful Tom Morrow  
‘We had a team here about a case involving your Cyber Crimes unit and they heard the same as Tom’s team trouble at NCIS with the MCRT and that Fornell team was requested’ interjected Director Skinner. ‘If DiNozzo wants a new place to work then I want chance to have him’.  
‘Will, you will have to get in line after me’ laughs Tom  
‘What! You both came over here because you heard that there was a problem on my MCRT team and it is DiNozzo that you want. I could understand if you wanted McGee for his computer skills, David for her Middle Eastern connections even Gibbs for his skills but for the life of me I cannot see any reason why you would want DiNozzo, he is just a joke’ a shocked Vance replied.  
With that both Skinner and Morrow looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. Tom Morrow inquired  
‘you have read Tony’s file, you have been working here a few years now haven’t you’  
‘Yes, I have read his file’ snapped Vance, not letting his two guest know that he had not looked at the full file up until today and he wasn’t finished reading it.  
‘Then you know why we would want him’ smiled Walt.  
Meanwhile in the bullpen Tony had come back and was sitting at his desk wondering what was happening and when would he wake up from this nightmare.  
‘Come on Tony you should get out of here, you need some rest. But first you need to see Doctor Pitt’ suggest Jimmy with both agents Balboa and O'Reilly nodding.   
‘No’ shouts Fornell ‘I need to get his statement’  
‘Go ahead Tony, Jimmy go and keep him company I think he needs a friend right now I any bodies come in we have Ducky here or we will get in a Temp if needed, Steven organise some back up maybe rest of your team’  
With Tony leaving without a comment everyone knew that he must be in a bad way as Tony never agrees to visiting a Doctor or Hospital with out some colourful words and for him to just walk out so quietly he must be really hurting.  
‘Fornell you can get Tony’s and Jimmy’s statements tomorrow or the next day but you will leave him alone today, do we understand each other’ snapped SAC Balboa.


End file.
